


烟

by kilsatellite



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilsatellite/pseuds/kilsatellite
Summary: 我又凶又A怎么了，碍着我享受了么。





	烟

试演结束的时候郑云龙问他要不要出去喝酒，龚子棋说不了吧，今天有点事。方书剑在旁边插嘴问啥事儿啊，被龚子棋一句话堵回去，说大人说话小孩儿别插嘴。他转头跟郑云龙摆摆手说下次吧下次吧，郑云龙甚为了然拍着小男孩的肩膀把人带走了。

 

龚子棋走的时候化妆间人已经走得差不多了，外面下着一点还没全停的小雨，绵绵密密的春雨意味，很轻地往脸上招呼。

 

他故意放慢了动作磨磨蹭蹭留到最后，等到所有人都走了，最后一个要锁门的工作人员有些尴尬地望着他，手里抓着钥匙欲言又止。龚子棋说不好意思啊，我马上就走。他跟工作人员点了点头，迟疑了一下，想想算了，不知道要等到什么时候，还是先找个地方坐下。

 

走出剧场的时候，脖子一缩，伸手紧了紧卫衣绳。龚子棋有个算不上怪癖的小毛病，不管穿什么衣服走到哪儿，不带个帽子就浑身不舒服。李向哲刚认识他的时候好多次偷偷拿眼瞅他，后来俩人稍微熟了点，李向哲才半开玩笑半认真地问他，子棋你是不是有点秃头啊。

 

龚子棋一口烟喷他脸上，说你有病啊。李向哲问那你为什么一天到晚不肯摘帽子，不臭吗。龚子棋斜他一眼说你懂个屁，这是态度。

 

想到刚认识那会，他俩是真傻逼，参加个节目彩排，不约而同拖着老年拖鞋就上台，完了还互相指着鼻子说你抄袭我。龚子棋拿纸巾擦完脸，一个三分丢进垃圾桶，正觉得自己毁天灭地吊得不行，手机就响了。

 

李向哲心情很好的样子，说我到机场了，在哪我去找你。龚子棋单手插兜站在垃圾桶边上，低头踢着掉落的树叶，说要不我去接你吧。李向哲在那头笑着黄他，说我给你打电话你才说要来接我，龚子棋你客套谁呢。龚子棋不太笑得出来，说那我过会发个定位给你。

 

他俩差不多有一个月没见了，崇礼的滑雪场是这三十多天里龚子棋最频繁的梦。他说他要回上海，工作很忙，李向哲不满意，一米九的大男人难得有了点脾气，滑雪板竖着支在地上，顶着个卤蛋头皱眉看他。

 

龚子棋说李向哲是不是录了个节目你还开始得寸进尺了，然后撞上去亲他，戴着厚手套的手紧紧抓住他手臂，脸被风吹得红红的。他隔着李向哲的高领和口罩亲他，粗糙的材质蹭过嘴唇，龚子棋有点疼，垂着眼睛不看他，又用舌尖描着李向哲嘴唇的形状。李向哲生生被他这么撩出一身火，他俩贴的紧，李向哲摘了口罩怼他脸上说，湿了。

 

龚子棋问，什么湿了。

 

李向哲说，口罩。

 

他俩最后一炮是在李向哲家里，李向哲利用优越的身高把他围在自己怀里，龚子棋头抵着客厅的墙纸，李向哲从他后面用力地顶他。最后李向哲射在他里面，龚子棋射在他手心里，他转过身背靠着墙气喘吁吁，液体顺着大腿往下淌。龚子棋余光瞥见李向哲家阳台，说你阳台还没弄好啊。李向哲一根事后烟，心不在焉地说哦还没，过两天，装好了请你来打炮。

 

后来李向哲说要来上海看他，龚子棋说来呗，我带你去开车。李向哲哦了一声，意味不明地问他开什么车啊，龚子棋处变不惊，说赛车行吧。

 

李向哲好像没说要带朋友来。

 

这是龚子棋坐在李向哲对面时的第一想法，他迅速地在脑子里回忆了一下他俩最近的对话，确定李向哲是真的没有提前打过招呼，所以他身边这个仪表堂堂的不速之客应该是他自作主张带来的。龚子棋此人，众所周知的来者是客，倒是没作什么反应。开车时还透过后视镜笑着跟新朋友插科打诨。

 

怎么说也是李向哲的朋友，得给他长点脸儿才行是吧，要得体，要从容，我是正宫。龚子棋握住方向盘的时候面无表情，指关节用力得有些发白。

 

他停在赛车场大门口，说你们先下去我去停车。李向哲不知道怎么想的，跟他朋友从后座下了车，站在车旁不知说了句什么，然后打开副驾车门麻利儿地钻了进来，看都不看龚子棋一眼，低头盘手机，说开车。龚子棋侧过头看神经病一样看着他，问你朋友人呢，李向哲说，不管他，让他先进去了。

 

龚子棋被他气笑了，也不废话找了个车位倒进去，正准备开车门下车，被一股大力扯着手臂拽了回去，他想着李向哲这人真是神经病，还没来得及往李向哲脸上招呼一下，罪魁祸首就欺身压了上来。

 

李向哲把他困在胸膛和座椅靠背之间，温热的呼吸尽数落在他脸上，没弄干净的青色的胡茬蹭过龚子棋的耳朵。他贴着龚子棋的耳根说，新车不错，空间大。龚子棋有点上火，用力扣着李向哲不安分的手问他，你来上海无非就是想操我是吧。李向哲没答他。

 

今天这条裤子很行李向哲的方便，他一边凑在龚子棋耳朵边上好声好气地骗他撒手，手指头三两下就扯散了那个松松垮垮的结，顺着他的翅膀一路下去，轻车熟路地擒住龚子棋半硬着的东西。李向哲指尖轻轻地扫过冠状沟，龚子棋没撑住一阵颤抖，顶端渗出一点白浊液体，李向哲怕弄脏他裤子，小心翼翼地拿手挡着。

 

李向哲带着点委屈的语气问他，你有没有找别人啊。龚子棋颤着声咬牙切齿地说找了，活好得不行，都给我干服帖了。

 

李向哲脸色一沉，下手也就没轻没重了，抓着龚子棋那根用力一握，后者触电一样弹起，头差点撞到车顶，随即又紧抿着嘴瘫软下去。李向哲手下有一下没一下地撸他，从阴囊一直顺到顶端，又用力地套回去，龚子棋头脑一片白光闪过，混沌不清醒，只下意识地掐住李向哲脖子，生生逼出要射精的欲望。

 

李向哲嘶了一声说轻点，掐死你哥你还得自己撸射。

 

龚子棋喘着气，嘴里没散的烟草味让李向哲心猿意马，他的吐息从李向哲鼻尖绕到喉头，最后一把火直燎燎烧到了李向哲小腹。

 

龚子棋说少他妈不要脸，谁是你弟弟。

 

他眼前的景象不太分明，是李向哲放大的棱角分明的脸，是车顶略显灰暗的一大片沉郁色调，是窗外上海五六点的焰焰夕阳，眼色很像李向哲，跟团火似的烧进他心里了。龚子棋抬起头够着李向哲的嘴唇。李向哲很会接吻，用舌头缓慢掠过龚子棋的上颚，吞下他唇齿间漏出的呻吟与喘息，手底下一个加速用力，龚子棋仰头露出滚动的喉结，抖筛子一样从头绷到脚，浓稠的液体射在李向哲的手心。

 

他把手伸到龚子棋眼前，白浊的液体顺着修长的指尖滴滴答答地留在真皮座椅上。

 

龚子棋哑着嗓子有气无力，一手指着副驾车门示意李向哲赶紧滚下去，说你把人孤零零晾那你心里过得去么。

 

李向哲笑得坦然，说我跟他说了，打扰我办事要他狗命。

 

旁人眼里，这就是李向哲的悠哉悠哉，理所当然，龚子棋的刻意躲闪，还有混乱之后没顾得上整理，垂下老长的裤带。李向哲把龚子棋堵在塞道的终点处，一手拿着手机录视频，一手帮他摘头盔，顺势低声在他脑后提醒说，裤带忘记系了。

 

心里有鬼的人容易手忙脚乱，龚子棋亲身实践。趁着李向哲跟他朋友说着话，他赶紧偷偷摸摸地整理好裤带，打了个极其刻意的蝴蝶结。李向哲转过头摇着手机说，可是已经录下来了。

 

李向哲的朋友是个鬼精，见他二人眉来眼去地说小话，只当自己是个瞎子。当自己既没闻到李向哲手上奇奇怪怪的味道，也没看见龚子棋脸上升起的一片红，那是真红，一直红到耳朵根，红到天边外。

 

我说不出来，我也不想明白。

 

晚上李向哲说订过了房间，就不麻烦龚子棋了。酒足饭饱仨人往外走，临上车了李向哲要拉车门，龚子棋抓住他的手，轻声问他，你俩住几间。李向哲薅了把头发，说一间一间，省钱。

 

龚子棋撒了手。

 

李向哲心里原本有点忐忑，只当他是终于知道吃醋了了不得，心里已经开始盘算着怎么哄，可当他腰上松松垮垮掖了条浴巾，还往下淌着水珠，光脚从浴室走出来，看见手机屏幕亮着，龚子棋说开门的时候，李向哲还是不觉得意外。

 

可能这就是龚子棋，他认识了两三年的男孩，长得凶心却软，喜欢什么从来不知道开口主动要，心里有什么疙瘩也不会说给你听，撑死了自己一个人，好的坏的都受着。

 

可他毕竟是龚子棋。

 

他还是告别时的样子，只是头发乱了一点，鼻子冻红了一点，上衣也被风吹得有点皱。可他毕竟是龚子棋。

 

他站在门口说，李向哲，畜生。

 

等到被李向哲带上床的时候，龚子棋嘴里还在骂骂咧咧，好像全世界都亏了他，有什么天大的委屈没处说去。龚子棋说一个月没见面了，你上来二话不说先给老子撸了一炮，现在还要睡老子，咱俩到底是什么关系。他停下来，用力呼了李向哲脑袋一巴掌说李向哲你倒是说说，咱俩什么关系，啊？

 

李向哲不说话，低头去追他巴拉个没停的嘴。

 

龚子棋屈起膝盖撞他下面，问你跟他睡过没有？他有我好用吗？

 

李向哲一把按住他不安分的手脚，整个人失了支撑，实打实地压在龚子棋身上，严丝合缝地贴着他。他一只手从龚子棋脖子下面穿过，脑袋深深地埋在龚子棋肩窝里，吸了一口气。

 

李向哲闷闷地说，我好想你。

 

所以你别乱动了。

 

李向哲伸手到床头柜上点起一根烟，吸了两口之后放到龚子棋嘴里让他咬着，自己掀起龚子棋卫衣下摆去咬他的翅膀。李向哲找到他胸前的凸起，覆上手指轻轻揉他，他看见龚子棋两根指头拿着烟，腿不知不觉已经环上他的腰。

 

李向哲把他手里的烟接了过来，沉下身子去找他两腿之间热乎乎的隆起，他猛吸一口烟，然后凑近了龚子棋硬着的阴茎，隔着内裤用嘴描摹形状，把一口口缭绕的烟气尽数喷在龚子棋两腿之间。

 

他说子棋，我好想你。

 

可能隔靴搔痒越搔越痒是他俩的什么特殊癖好，一报还一报，龚子棋一个月前隔着口罩点的火，今天我李向哲隔着你内裤还给你。李向哲扯下他被高高顶起前端濡湿的内裤，力气大得让龚子棋嘶了一声，骂道我操你能不能轻点。他整个人四肢失了力气在床单上瘫着，说李向哲你真的太烦了。

 

微凉的稠状液体淋在他穴口，李向哲修长的手指上湿淋淋的发亮，龚子棋仰头有点失神地看着他。他把手指放进自己嘴里，用舌头舔湿，眼睛直直地跟龚子棋对视，然后把手指放进龚子棋嘴里轻轻搅动。他一口烟从龚子棋勃起的地方顺着翅膀吐上小腹，在胸膛前他硬着的乳首处消散。

 

龚子棋在打着颤，一只手想要去摸李向哲的脸，去够他手上的烟，一边想撑起身体去看李向哲是怎么舔他的肚子，吸他的阴茎。李向哲两根手指沾着润滑油和两个人的唾液，没什么阻碍地就伸进了他的身体，龚子棋说你能不能行，不行换我来。李向哲说咱俩初夜吗我行不行你比我还清楚。

 

他的前列腺确实很好找，李向哲恶意为难，加了一根手指进去直愣愣地只往那里戳弄。龚子棋触了电，浪潮袭来的愉悦席卷了全身，一阵接着一阵，李向哲不疼他，他就跟被挂在城墙上的旗似的。龚子棋修得整整齐齐的指甲深深地嵌入他的后背，他的后面能清晰感觉到李向哲手指的形状。

 

龚子棋喘着气说，操。

 

李向哲说，行。

 

他的阴茎抵着龚子棋的穴口，直接顶到了深处。龚子棋大腿根打颤，紧紧盘住他的腰抬胯让李向哲进的更深，李向哲的阴茎用力摩擦过他的内壁，龚子棋感觉自己是长在李向哲身上的。

 

他们很久没有来过这么一次了，这样一算确实禁欲够久。龚子棋要不够似的，嘴里快点慢点轻点用力点没章法地喊，李向哲给他整笑了，叼着烟扶着他腰发狠地顶他，龚子棋眼角发红，溺水似的喘着气。

 

谁说俩男人做爱不爽，李向哲含着烟气弯下腰去跟他接吻，听他喉咙口哼哼唧唧地叫舒服，他这么想着。俩男人做爱爽不爽，看看龚子棋。龚子棋说，我又凶又A怎么了，又不碍着我享受。

 

李向哲在上面笑得抖抖的，说那下次你来，你在上面，龚子棋说上面累，你得求我，还得看我心情。

 

龚子棋快到的时候跟头豹子一样凶，又凶又烦，挠得李向哲后背都是血印子，动静大得不行。李向哲说你怎么跟警长似的，又不是生孩子你至于吗？龚子棋说不出话来，只知道把头凑到李向哲耳边用气声重复叫，说操不行了不行了死了死了。

 

李向哲两只手按住他乱动的腰，按在汗津津的翅膀上，最后狠命地操他，操得又深，又疼，又狠。龚子棋配合着他，说你碰我两下。李向哲就握住他流水没停的阴茎套着，龚子棋剧烈地颤抖了一阵，一股股射了出来。李向哲弄他，说那我射在里面了，龚子棋说不行，接着滚烫的精液就留在了他身体里。

 

操，龚子棋骂他，我说了不行。

 

李向哲说，但你刚刚夹得好紧。

 

龚子棋红着脸又骂了一句，从床头柜上够手机，李向哲从他上方越过，伸手抢先一步把手机扔到远处沙发上去。龚子棋回头凶得要死地瞪他说你干嘛，李向哲掀起被子把俩人蒙住，说别乱动，你腰疼，睡觉。

 

龚子棋刚躺下，又想起什么似的转身给了李向哲一拳头，说你又睡我一次，所以咱俩就还是炮友关系是吧。李向哲眼睛都不睁，乱七八糟把人往自己光溜溜的胸膛里一摁说，睡觉吧，祖宗。什么炮友，你是我爹行吧。


End file.
